1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras and, more particularly, to improvements of the camera in which a film cartridge with the film leader out is inserted into the cartridge chamber and the lid therefor is closed leaving the film leader protruding outside, thereupon the film leader is pulled into the camera housing and then turned toward the takeup spool.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cameras of the type using roll film in the cartridge had the drawback that the film loading operation was troublesome. Therefore, until even now, various proposals for cameras of ever simpler film loading management in the above-described type have been made.
A novel camera of the film quick-load type which enables the film to be loaded very easily and quickly is proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,779,111, issued Oct. 18, 1988 and 4,780,734, issued Oct. 25, 1988; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 228,767, filed Aug. 4, 1988 (a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 134,614, filed Dec. 11, 1987 which was a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 026,267, filed Mar. 16, 1987, both now abandoned) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 358,462, filed May 30, 1989 (a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 289,454, filed Dec. 22, 1988 which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 094,893, filed Sept. 10, 1987, both now abandoned). The two pending applications are being examined in Group 211.
The novel camera of the film quick-load type in the above-identified proposals is a camera that when being loaded with film, the film cartridge is inserted into the cartridge chamber, and, while the film leader protruding outwardly of the mouth of the cartridge is left outside the camera housing, the user only closes the lid of the cartridge chamber. Without having to do anything more, the film loading operation completes itself. In more detail, when that lid is closed, the film leader is automatically pulled into the interior of the camera housing, and a blank winding up follows until the film leader is connected to the takeup spool. Thus, the loading of the camera with film is completed.
In such a camera having the above function as previously proposed by the present patent application, a film loading operation is very simple, so that the camera is very easy to handle. However, there are the following problems to be solved.
That is, in the above-described camera, most of the mechanisms concerning the film loading operation are automated. Yet, as the lid of the cartridge chamber cannot close by itself, the user has to manipulate it carefully. On this point and others associated therewith, there remains room for further improvement.